Love You More
by Daphnetjuh
Summary: Luke and Lorelai celebrate their one year anniversary.. Read and review.. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hey here's the story I promised like 2 months ago… But it's here now.. Anyhow this idea popped into my head when I heard the song "one line" by P.J. Harvey.. And I hope you like it..**

**I am sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.. because my Beta didn't beta read it… I was in to much hurry to get this online.. Clau. I'm sorry next time I'll send it to you.. **

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT AS-P, I do not own any of the characters... Although wouldn't it be if Scott was mine (A) Dirty!**

Do you remember the first kiss?  
Stars shooting across the sky  
To come to such a place as this  
You never left my mind

P.J. Harvey – One Line

He remembered everything what happened that night. And with everything he meant everything. The time, place, how it felt, how it went, everything. It was that weekend, that weekend with the test-run at the Dragonfly. It all began with the flowers, her brought her flowers. Well actually it began at Liz's wedding. But that night at the Dragonfly it really began. That night was the night, the first time. The very first time he kissed her. There was a little fight about that guy, that guy we totally forgot about. But then he kissed her. I just did it. It was then or never. So he kissed her. And she didn't run or scream. But she kissed him back. They kissed 2 times first he kissed her. And then she kissed him.

Lorelai Gilmore

And now a year later they were still together. And he was going to surprise her; he was going to make their one year anniversary special. He arranged everything.

Lorelai had to work the night of their one year anniversary, she couldn't help it. But she and Luke arranged everything and decided that they would celebrate it a day later. But what Lorelai didn't know is that Luke had planned something.

Luke had it all planned out, he arranged with Michel that the Dragonfly was completely empty but Michel had to make sure that the books said that the inn was fully booked. And it did cost Luke a lot, not only money, but also al lot of time. Michel would be at the inn till Lorelai would come in. then he would say that everybody cancelled and that there where just 2 rooms occupied. And one of them was Luke's and the other one would be cancelled 10 minutes after Michel left by one of Michel's strange friends. And he arranged the food too. Sookie made them dinner. She left it in the stove so that the only thing Luke had to do was take it out of the stove.

And then 20 minutes after Lorelai arrived at the inn, found out that all the booked rooms where cancelled but there where 2 rooms left. But one of those rooms was cancelled too so that made it that there was just one room left. And well 10 minutes after that a person came through the door. Lorelai couldn't see who it was but she could see it was a man. Lorelai already started searching for the key, so that that man didn't have to wait. Lorelai was so busy with looking for the right key that she didn't notice that the man was standing in front of her.

"Hello." Luke said, but he didn't sound like Luke, he used another voice.

"Hello, welcome at the Dragonfly inn" Lorelai answered. "Do you have a minute?"

"It's okay I can wait." Luke said.

After a few seconds Lorelai found the key. And looked up, and then she finally saw who that man was. It was Luke.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep, it's me." Luke said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, still surprised to see Luke.

"Well I booked a room, so I'm coming here to sleep in it." Luke said.

"But why?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, my beautiful girlfriend has to work tonight and it appears to be that she works here." Luke explained. "You might even know her, her name is Lorelai Gilmore. Does that sound familiar to you?"

Lorelai smiled at Luke. "Yes I know her, in a matter of fact I know her really well. She's a very good friend of mine. But she's not here at the moment, she's at Yale."

"Really? Well okay I might go there then tonight since she's not here." Luke said. And he turned around and started to leave.

"Wait!" Lorelai yelled and hurried her self to stop him. "There's also another Lorelai, maybe you want to spend some time with her?"

"Really? Are there two Lorelai's?" Luke asked. "And who's that other one then?"

"Well it's me." Lorelai said and smiled at Luke.

"You? Really?" Luke said. "Okay."

Lorelai smiled and hugged him.

"Hey, but let's go serious now" Lorelai said. "What are you really doing here?"

"As I told you before I'm here to see my beautiful girlfriend. And I want to spend the night with her in her beautiful inn. And well since today is our one year anniversary I wanted to celebrate it with her. Today." Luke told Lorelai.

"But I have to work." Lorelai said. "You know that, that's why we agreed on celebrating it tomorrow."

"I know but that was part of the plan." Luke said.

"What plan? A secret? A surprise?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, a surprise, and I am not going to tell you about my plan." Luke said.

"Luke please?" Lorelai pouted.

"No Lorelai. I'm not going to tell you." Luke said. "And pouting will not work."

"And if I flip my hair and wear a sexy black dress?" Lorelai asked.

"And even that will not work." Luke said.

"Spoilsport"

"No it's not. This is what people call a surprise." Luke said and smiled.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Before Luke walked behind the desk.

"Turn around" Luke said.

"Why Luke?" Lorelai asked. "Is it dirty?"

"Ah Geez, Lorelai just turn around." Luke said.

Lorelai turned around and Luke blinded her eyes with his hands.

"Luke what are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Just walk and shut up." Luke said. And Lorelai started walking. Luke led her to the dining hall where a table was set with a nice tablecloth candles and plates and other tableware. It was just perfect. _Note to myself: make sure to give Sookie some flowers for this or something else. _

"Luke what are we doing in the dining hall?" Lorelai asked. _What is he doing? The dining hall isn't something new for me... _

"Just wait and see." Luke said. "Now turn around so that you face me." And Lorelai turns around. And Luke removes his hands in the process. They look each other in the eyes. _She definitely has to most beautiful eyes._ They stand there for a few seconds. And Luke gives her a fast peck on the lips.

"Luke? Please tell me." Lorelai whines. "Please luke! What's the surprise? Because if you think that the dining hall is new for me, then are you wrong mister."

"Lorelai just wait and see, stop that whining." Luke says. "It's a surprise and I am NOT going to tell you. And well just to reveal something. It's not about the dining hall because I know that, that isn't a surprise for you." Luke puts his hands on Lorelai's shoulders. "Now you can turn around."

Lorelai turned around. And when she saw the table she smiled. "Luke this... This... It's beautiful" Lorelai said.

"Don't get to excited yet, because there is more." Luke said. "Just sit down and I'll go to the kitchen to grab some things. Just pour yourself some wine."

Luke walked out the dining hall to the kitchen. Everything was all set. Sookie left a note that said where he could find everything. And a note that wished him good luck.

In the meanwhile Lorelai poured herself some wine. _There is something missing. _She looked around and then her eye felt on the CD player. _That's it, we need some music. Something easy and not to cheery. Something serious. _She stood up and looked through the CD's and after a while she found the right CD. She did it in the CD player turned it on and walked back to the table and sat down.

And then luke walked in and he was carrying a plate with something on it. Lorelai looked at it and she saw he was carrying bowls with lobster soup in them.

When they finished their soup they cleaned the table together. Luke stopped Lorelai when she walked towards the kitchen.

"Give me your plate." Luke said.

"Why Luke?" Lorelai asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Because I say so. And because I don't want you to go in the kitchen."

"Why Luke? Are you keeping your mistress in there?"

"Aah Geez Lorelai. Please give me your plate." Luke asked again.

"Why Luke? Oh is there a surprise in the kitchen?" She asked.

"No." Luke said and he tried not to smile. Which didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai.

"Luuke?" Loralai begged and she pouted. "Please?"

"No Lorelai. Go back and wait. I wont let you go in the kitchen. So turn around and walk back."

"Please Luke.." Lorelai tried again and she used the smile she knew Luke couldn't resist.

_O god she knows I cant resist that smile.. Luke come on get your act together and ignore it. Just for now. _"No!" Luke said and he grabbed Lorelai's plate, and walked into the kitchen

Lorelai stood there and watched startled at the door where Luke just through disappeared. _Wow he ignored my smile… He never did that before. _Lorelai stood there for a few seconds and then this idea popped into her head.

Lorelai walked towards the door and opened it. But when she did that she almost knocked Luke down. _Woow what does she think she's doing.. I said no._

"Luke what do you keep in there for me?" Lorelai asked again. And she was trying to watch over Luke's shoulder.

When Luke saw that she was trying to stand on her tiptoe's he panicked. _Omg I have to do something to stop her. _And he kissed Lorelai before she could watch over his shoulder.

Lorelai was surprised at first but then she kissed him back. Luke pushed Lorelai a little bit backwards so that he could close to door to the kitchen. After that Lorelai depended the kiss. She opened her mouth a bit and she tried to separate Luke's lips with her tongue. Luke opened his mouth and their tongues met. Lorelai moved her hands to Luke's neck and she began to play with the little curls in his neck. Luke had his hands on her lower back and he lifted her shirt a bit and then he started making small circles with his thumbs on the bare skin of her lower back. Lorelai let out a soft moan when Luke did that. They kissed till Lorelai pulled back to catch her breath.

"Wow." She said and smiled.

"I know." Luke said and gave her a peck on her lips. "And now go and sit at the table and I'll be there in a minute with the rest of our dinner. Okay?"

"Okay." Lorelai said and she turned around and walked back to the table.

After a few minutes Luke came back. And he was carrying a bit plate but it was covered with something. So Lorelai couldn't see what it was.

"Luke, what's on that plate." Lorelai asked.

"Just wait and see." Luke said and the took the lid off.

**A/n**

**Hehe this is such a lame cliffhanger.. But I had to do it.. Lol**

**Well Let me hear your thoughts…**

**Push the little nice and shiny button in the left corner… yeah that one..**

**And I LOVE reviews the good, bad and in-between ones.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n WOW finally I made an update.. I don't know why but all of the sudden I knew how to end this little story. I hope you like it. And I hope that you still want to read this.**

**This story hasn't be Beta read. I had it finished and I wanted it to be online, sorry for that Clau. But well i checked my story a few times and I hope that there aren't that many mistakes. If there are many mistakes I am Sorry.. **

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT AS-P, I do not own any of the characters... Although wouldn't it be nice if Scott was mine (A) Dirty!**

* * *

_Previously on "Love you more."_

_After a few minutes Luke came back. And he was carrying a bit plate but it was covered with something. So Lorelai couldn't see what it was. "Luke, what's on that plate." Lorelai asked. "Just wait and see." Luke said and the took the lid off._

When Luke took the lid off Lorelai's eyes popped out. She never expected this, he hates this so much. But still Luke gave her tiny little pizza's. When he saw Lorelai's reaction he had to smile. "I am glad you like it." He said. "I am going to get my own plate." And he turned around to go back into the kitchen. When he came back Lorelai looked surprised. "You are have pizza to?" She asked. "But you hate pizza." Luke smiled. "I am having a healthy pizza, mine contains only vegetables, yours has loads of cheese and pepperoni and what ever else you like and I dislike." He explained. "But eat your pizza before it gets cold, and there is more."

After the mini pizza's Luke brought her a burger with fries and after that there was a dessert which only Lorelai could eat. Luke could see in Lorelai her eyes that she liked the dinner and he was glad because he had still one thing to do. When Lorelai finished her dinner Luke asked if she wanted some coffee. Which Lorelai couldn't refuse. Luke walked into the kitchen and when he came back he didn't put the cup on the table no. He grabbed Lorelai her hand. "Come let's go outside, it is a nice evening. We should enjoy it." He said and led her towards the porch where they sat down.

They sat there a while in silence till Lorelai had finished her coffee. "Let's go back inside." Luke said. He took her hand and the coffee cup and they walked towards the door. But before Lorelai could walk inside Luke stopped her and he had put the cup away. Lorelai gave him a strange look. "What is the matter Luke?" She asked him. But Luke didn't answer her, he just looked at her. And in all of a sudden he leaned forward, which scared Lorelai a little bit. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Would you just stand still.." Luke said and kissed her. And the shared a nice romantic long kiss. When they broke apart Lorelai gave Luke a smile. "Happy anniversary." Luke said and Lorelai kissed him again. "You know that it is Exactly one year ago that we kissed." Luke said Lorelai gave him a shy look. "Really? It seems like yesterday to me." They looked at each other and they kissed again, this time a little bit more passionate. Luke carefully leaded Lorelai through the door careful because he didn't want to break the kiss. But he managed and he did close the door behind him.

Lorelai broke away from Luke. "Hon, I really enjoy this one year anniversary." She said. "I am glad you do. But you have to know that it is not over yet" Luke said with a devilish grind and he scooped Lorelai up and walked her up the stairs. To room number 7.

Lucky Number 7.

Do you remember the first kiss?  
Stars shooting across the sky  
To come to such a place as this  
You never left my mind

P.J. Harvey – One Line

* * *

**A/n**

**Ha I knew it, you didn't expect this turn of events in the story did you? You all thought that he was going to propose. I thought so too at first. But I decided that it was a lame idea, so I came up with this (after almost 2 years) anyway I hope you liked it. I did enjoy writing it.. **

**Well Let me hear your thoughts… Push the little nice and shiny button in the left corner… yeah that one..  
And I LOVE reviews the good, bad and in-between ones.. **


End file.
